xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Needed
“NOW FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF XUNON VEGA, ROLL THE OPENING MUSIC!” Oh, shit all right. *Pulls out phone playing my cartoon network playlist.* this is the slap right here! DAMN WE COULD NOT EVEN AFFORD AN OPENING! DAMN YOU NAMCO BANDAI! Well at least let us make this awesome before the actual thing starts. *Starts doing back flips while throwing blast at Yazuni hoping he would evade with his figure and deflect them.* *Smacking the blast with my Umbrella skipping to the next animation on Planet Namek.* Looks like where here! It is time to help that person with the blonde yellowish hue hair and aura. Wow what amazing power he has come on! *Zecro flies toward him seeing another figure on the other side of the area.* *Charging up a Super Kamehameha with a Rasengan in the middle.* ALRIGHT BREIZA LETS GO! *Distracted talking to the other guy feeling a great power of energy I then grab the guy's wrist pulling us all together giving him a sign to also do the same thing. We all power up a Kamehameha looking at the monster in front of us with a serious face.* LETS DO THIS MAMA SAY MAMA SAW MAMA MOCKUSAW! ROCKET KASENGAN FA**T BELIEVE IT! *Firing the blast at the monster as we skipped to another scene animation reappearing in Edo.* Looks like where here now. *Watching at the police had come up from behind I grabbed Zecro then started running.* Time for that Cardio! Sure thing, I will come with you! *My legs start to gain a red particle and start spinning fast as I let my hands flack behind me running at the same pace as Yazuni.* *The next scene had appeared with the two of us and the Seventh Division standing at the edge of a cliff.* let us get there. Yazuni *Yazuni was infront of the Judo Club outside doing three hundred pushups just to warm up before his training. He had one arm behind his back and was looking up at the sun while doing his pushups, he was sweating, but moved as if he wasn't tired at all.* Zecro *Zecro was coming from the academy weight room with a towel wrapped around his neck,while his cloak was off and wrapped around his waste. He looked towards the sky saying "Oh wow, what a nice day it is, hmm maybe I was too concentrated when I was training to notice." He heard a group of girls crying out his name from a distance once he looked back seeing them flee toward him. He started to panic running away from them, he leaped frombuilding to building until he reached the Judo Club spectacting his brother curious of what he was doing. He jumped down to him waving with a smile on his face "Wow bro, broke a sweat already, keep that up and I bet you'll get big and strong." Karmine *Karmine was laying on the branch near the top of the tall sakura tree above the Judo Club, Karmine looks down wondering what his two other brothers were speaking about. * "What are they talking about?" *He said as he stood up on the branch* "I wonder how far I could see from the top of this thing?" He then begins jumping from branch to branch attempting to get to the very top* "Here we go." He attempts to step on the last branch, but loses balance and falls and begins hitting every single branch on the way down. "Crap, damnit, shit!"*His powerful impact on the ground near the stump caused all the flowers to fall onto the ground, engulfing him and his brothers in flowers. * Zecro *Zecro was waiting for his brother to get his word out but before that could happen he noticed a pile of Sakura tree pettles falling over him along with his brother Karmine. A few of them flew in his mouth but he didn't care, he swallowed them in a moutful of the peddles enjoying them with sensation yet still irritated for it touching his attire * "Oh how delightful, look Yazuni our stupid brother decided to leave us a meal of peddles, how creative for such a well made dish. *Saying his last words sarcastically.* Yazuni *Yazuni looked up and suddenly got covered in the flowers. He had a face filled with anger,he spit out a pedal from his mouth as he looked over at Karmine. Yazuni started to crack his knuckles as he walked over to him after getting out of the pile, he had a dark and somewhat harsh tone.* "Hey bastard... what do you think your doing...?!" Karmine *He sticks his hand out of the large pile of flowers he was stuck in* Hmm.. I'm afriad you're misunderstanding, these flowers aren't for you, I wanted to see how far I could see from the peak of the tree." *He stands up out of the flowers* But if you want one then here." Throws one at each of his brothers face* Tabitha Kanue *Tabitha was simply practicing her Judo skills on another sakura tree with Violet that was not too far from the boys. She then heard a light crashing sound, so she stopped training and began walking over to investigate. When she arrived she raised and eyebrow seeing the pile of flowers on the ground, then she looked at the guys who looked a bit miserable."So I missed a floral party or something?" *She croutched down, picked up a flower and stuck one into the side of her pigtails. *She then smiled at them* "Thank you, I really like flowers." *She took her staff which was attached to her back and swung it once, a strong wind then blew the flowers aside* "I will cherish these." *She then place back her staff behind her on her back. * Karmine *He glances at Tabitha with a irrated tone suited on his face before looking back down at the pile of flowers. * Don't flatter yourself, these aren't for you." Zecro "Hey, how about we all just calm down it isn't that serious guys. I mean he just saved two lifes today he defintely satisfied my stomach *Zecro was seen rubbing his stomach smiling.* and he got a flower for that thing right over there." *Zecro points at Tabitha referring to her but he was just teasing to see her reaction with a big smile on his face.* Yazuni "Sup Tabitha, how is the Judo Club going?" *He was surprised to see her since he hadn't seen her in a long time, he was too busy trying to train his sword skills to stop by and work on his martial arts. He had both of his hands in his pockets looking over at her.* Tabitha Kanue "Wait What!" *she stomped, annoyed atZecro's words and was about to take out her staff to hit him but she was interrupted by Yazuni's question* "Oh hello again Yazuni, long time no see. I'm doing fine, my training is going well. Give me 5 seconds please" *She swung her staff attempting to hitZecro in the rib for the insult* "Take that!" Zecro *Zecro quickly felt a impulse in his gut so he catched the staff with his left hand gripping it to the point where he could crush it.* "Your moves are slow and your technqiue is too wild. Try doing better next time Tabitha, maybe I'll let you hit me just for the fun of it. Oh yeah I forgot one more thing, try to be more slick, do something before you say it. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction remember that." *He took a few steps back suiting a more serious look on his face.* Karmine *He looks atZecro not satisfied at all with emotionless expression on his face. * "I'm going to class, later." Yazuni *Yazuni placed his hand on the shoulder of Karmine stopping him before he could walk off not done talking yet.* "Your not going anywhere yet. We have a score to settle." (Scene flashes back to years ago, when Yazuni and Karmine sparred and Karmine won) Tabitha Kanue *She shook her head and face palmed knowing that nothing good will come out of Yazuni's words* "This is nothing good I bet..." Karmine "Don't tell me that you're still crying over that." Flips Yazuni over by his arm* "Get over it!" Crowd Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yazuni Shirokami It's time I put you in your place bitch! *He rolled backwards to crush Karmine's arm under his back placing it in a hold.* Zecro Shirokami "Ooo conflict, this time I'll be joining you two if that is okay. I'd like to see if yours skills have improved at all." *Appears infront of them looking at them with a grin on my face.* Crowd FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Tabitha "Will you two ever get over your stupid arguments?!" *She yelled at the two highly irritated.She walked into the crowd that was gathering* "I'm outta here, call me when someone dies." Karmine *Uses a violent explosive wave attempting blow eeryone in 5-10 ft vicinity away. * "I'm done." *Begins walking again* "Goodbye, we can settle this later." Yazuni *He jumped back up after hitting the ground and charged at Karmine punching him repeatedly in the chest with both of his fists.* "I! am! not! a! push! over!" Karmine *Weaves the punches up until the last one which he grabs and throws him toZecro, knocking them both down* "Hmph" Zecro *Zecro catches Yazuni standing beside him with my arms crossed.* "Well, well, well. Seems like you just don't get it?" *Zecro walked over to him slowly picking him up by his neck squeezing it with pleasure.* "You shouldn't have done that, now I'm really.......excited! *At a unfamiliar speedZecro grabs Karmine by his arms and then slams him into the ground. Then, he puts his hand over his face stunning him completely and blasting him with red energy beams. He then swiftly backflips to keep a distance, he moves his body that leaves an image of him left behind confusing Karmine when he got back up. He punches Karmine to the air, knees him in the stomach, and punches him on the back, sending Karmine flying to the Yazuni. Yazuni "Wolf Striking Shadow.... we will enter the world of darkness where light doesn't exist!" *He used the Wolf Striking Shadow attacking Karmine with his Bokutou, him and Karmine became surrounded in a shadow like mist where it is impossible for anyone else but him to see. He then moves around Karmine in a triangular formation, and disappears in the shadows reappearing to land a strike on him only then to return to the shadows repeating the process repeatedly. Once he gets past the first 10 hits his speed increases every time he reaches 10 hits, and the last strike is outward direction where he stops as Karmine has been hit with the devastating barrage of strikes.* Karmine *He kneels on one foot with minor scratches all over his body. * "Heh heh.. I'm very impressed with how much stronger you two have gotten!" *He grows a sinister grin on his face before he gets up and forms two yellow flat rectangular like substances in his two palms, before he teleports and attaches them onto Yazuni andZecro* "This is a move I call The Continuum." *He teleports at light speed at Yazuni andZecro back and forth one hundred times before creating a Yin/Yang clone to kickZecro, while the real Karmine kicks Yazuni into the air, forcing them to collide, then fires another one hundred energy blasts at them, before using the last of his stamina to fire a giant bomb like sphere to blow them outside the building* "And that's how you get rid of insects." *Turns to the crowd and winks before walking away* Yazuni *After he was sent into the air by the barrage of hits, he caught himself in mid air and started smacking all of the energy blasts away moving his bokutou with great speed, flinging them left and right to avoid being hit, but when the last energy bomb had came to him he got hit by it and flew back sliding across the ground on his back, but when Karmine turned his back to him, he made a beam sword from his hand and pierced right through Karmine's back.* "Heh... that's for trying to kill me." Zecro *Zecro follows up with his combo by throwing his hands out releasing a wave of acid from it destorying the clone before it could hit him, powerful enough to melt through anything, including the Earth, leaving a deep pit of ash. After this, he evades the energy bomb seeing his brother Yazuni taking the hit for him.Zecro flys towards Karmine, hitting him with multiple head butts and punches before finishing the rush with a power-packed punch to the jaw.* "That'll finish him off for now, I'm sure of it." *He bows to the audience smiling.* Kazen *A bunch of lightning had bursted up infront the three a fearsome power could be felt from the man that walked out of this lightning, his power was overwhelming and even scared off a few of the other students, he placed the three in a spot where the others could no longer see them.* Enough of this foolishness! I wish to have a word with you three children, sons of Amaterasu Omikami. Karmine *Karmine slowly recovers fromZecro's last attack urging himself to stand up, opening his eyesonly to see Zeus walking towards us* "You guys got lucky, you better thank him for saving your life." *Gets up and begins walking away* Zeus if you have any questions, ask the instigator, Yazuni!." Yazuni "Shut up Karmine! You started this mess because you dumped flowers all over me while I was training! If you weren't so damn clumsy we wouldn't have been in this mess." Zecro *Zecro didn't say a word but was admiring the awesomeness of Zeus. He quietly sat down on the orbit with his legs crossed and arms in his pockets following what Zeus said.* Quiet guys he is the almighty Zeus I've heard about him. Kazen "Silence you two! I would like you three to come with me to Mt. Olympus to receive a trial." *He held his spear which had three sharp points on the edges.* Zecro "Sounds like fun, this is interesting I'm all in. My dream was always to train among stronger people than me and to become complete arsenal. Also I heard you say we are the sons of Amaterasu, just to let you know Juubei is my father and I never had a mother." *He took a a hold of the spear looking at Zeus with determination in his eyes.* Karmine "I guess I'll come, I don't have anything better to do anyway.." Yazuni "Heh I'm in too. I gotta become stronger to protect those I care about." Kazen "Then let us be off, young warriors." *He slammed his spear into the ground making them disappear away along with him.* (Screen fades to white then credits) (Narrator Part) The episode starts in three different scenes. One with Zecro cooking balled Miso Ramen. Karmine trains in solitude then getting exhausted hopping onto a tree relaxing. In Yazuni's scene, he seen on his bed with junk all over his room, digging in his nose, playing a video game comfortably laid back. Zecro Mm you people smell this successful masterpiece. *Zecro opens the package of the Miso Ramen dumping it into the fryer smiling, the seasoning spelled out "True AwaKarmineng" shortly. He then takes out the seasoning placing it with his food remedies. After he balls up the package and throws it in the garbage can like a NBA player making it in with ease noticing his brother coming in.* Karmine How can you smell something that is uncooked? *He says in a calm tone while walking up to his eldest brother* I swear, you and Yazuni’s' lack of sense baffles me sometimes. Yazuni *He was in the room playing the QS4, but then he started to smell the food from the kitchen.* Huh? What is that good smell...? Maybe he is finally making that ramen I asked for. Zecro *Zecro opens his mouth then closes it trying to keeping his cool. He simply smiles shaking his head turning pouring his seasoning into the pot, he then pulls out a wooden spoon out of the drawer stirring it into the Ramen condensing them into balls focusing his telekinetic abilities on the tedious task. He lets them sit and turns to Karmine giving a big smile again asking him "How is your day going brother, I know you've been working hard from that training outside right?" Karmine Ye-aah, such a drag, but after all, it pays off in the end. You never know what kind of shit might walk up on you one night. Always have to be on your guard nowadays. The world is not as safe as it used to be... Zecro You never cease to surprise me little brother. *I give a slight laugh scratching the back of my head then my emotion quickly switches to a serious gesture. I turn checking on the food getting out different seasons in the cabinets pouring it in my hands and sprinkling it in the pot before putting them back*. I pick up the wooden spoon stirring it then putting it back down. I open the fridge pulling out three eggs cracking them on the noodles letting them boil on all three ramen balls. I then get out different meats, chopping them on the chopping board then placing them in the fryer watching them intently.* Yazuni What is taking so long in here! Stop playing around with the food and just cook it already! I am starving! *He entered the kitchen from his room.* Karmine Fuck that stupid game! Do you have any idea how long I have been standing here waiting for this person to be done! *teleports to Yazuni’s room ripping the cords out of the wall, shutting off his game* Zecro *Zecro looks back noticing the two arguing about something turning the heat on the stove down slowly. He Opening one of the cabinets seeing some popcorn opening the box for it taking one of the packages out of it. Putting it in the microwave for a minute and twenty five seconds suiting a waiting pose like in a Sonic game.* {The scene transitions back to the other two.} Yazuni *He towards Karmine greatly angered and kicked him in the face with both of his feet at light speed, knocking him out of the window of the house.* that was my favorite game you bastard and I forgot to save! Karmine *Back flips to landing* you will regret doing that! *Moves at light speed attempting to punch Yazuni, but fails, instead by tripping and head-butting Yazuni into the kitchen, knocking the noodles balls onto the ground* Aw shit! See what you did Yazuni! Zecro What people, you know we do not own this house; we are only renting it for a short period. Damn where is my calculator I need to tally all of this out, go outside somewhere or else I'll have to put matters into my own hands. *I teleport into Yazuni's room leaving a small particle behind looking at the damage falling onto the group quickly then gets back up.* Aw this is going to cost so much money! Karmine *Gets up with a serious face* and what makes you to high and mighty, Zecro? Just because you are the oldest does not make you the strongest. Zecro Now did I hear childish remark from a person who does not have a job and "DOESN'T" pay the rent for us to be in this house? *I use teleportation again leaving another particle behind me, I was standing in front of Karmine with a slight grin on my face then turning my face to Yazuni.* Yazuni *He grabbed Karmine by the face, using the conversation that they both had spinning around repeatedly before letting go of his face, which sent him flying through the roof. Only then did I follow up by jumping towards him.* you are annoying! Karmine Whatever, this argument is stupid anyway. Well I am about to go to the store and buy some new noodle balls since they are ruined now.*Begins glaring at Yazuni* Peace, love and happiness. *Teleports from tree to tree before he gets out of visible range* Zecro It seems that you are all bark with no bite brother. If you were such a legendary warrior then why would you leave battle without finishing it, cowardly gestures does not belong in this family! Yazuni where is he going, you know he does not have any money. I guess he is going to go out and rob someone. Pfft whatever, he can add more money on his wanted list if he wants to, causing more people to go after us, not getting a single moment to just kick back and relax. Let us clean up this mess in the house before the property-owner gets to our dorm house. *I walk into the kitchen picking up the fryer and pulling out the mop and broom releasing them out of my grip using my telekinetic abilities to clean it up picking up the liquid and matter and resZecrong the peace that held. I then walk into Yazuni's room creating a replica of the window glass that was busted from the conflict finishing his part of the cleanup walking back into Yazuni's area.* Yazuni *He stopped himself in midair then landed back on the ground in the kitchen.* "I should probably clean this up... before my brother's get mad..." *He thought to himself as he started to patch up the roof placing. The broken pieces back up there, he looked over at Zecro who was in his room giving a depressed sigh having felt bad about breaking the house apart over one small argument.* Forgive me. Zecro Ugh I cannot be mad at you forever, not with that face. *A big smile suits on my face as I give Yazuni a playful nudge on his head laughing.*{The scene transitions to both of them then reels out to the both of them laughing and teasing each other going onto the Ending with its credits.}